Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/30 August 2012
04:45 Lemmmee thinnnnkkkk 04:45 CP IS ALIVE! 04:45 :D 04:45 (bravo) 04:45 :P 04:46 :S 04:46 "You're the best super villain a hecnhman could have!" 04:46 *henchman 04:46 hmm 04:47 That doesn't express his personality though 04:47 Hello LUWB 04:47 o/ 04:47 O_o o_o o_O 04:47 o_OO_OO_o 04:49 ^ 04:49 By the way, have you guys seen the SW Detours Trailer? 04:49 Yes 04:49 Ugh 04:50 And I've seen the first 6 clips released 04:50 It's... Honestly, I can't form an opinion. It's funny... but odd. 04:50 And it looks terrible 04:50 If you haven't seen it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yRNXFhboBI&feature=g-vrec 04:50 Utterly 04:52 Just a question, where would the Quotes section go? 04:52 It's not in the MoS 04:52 At the top 04:52 No, like Kai 04:53 It has a list of Quotes in a Quotes section 04:53 Oh... 04:53 Not sure 04:53 ask NBS 04:54 czech PM 04:54 Already started doing that before you said it :P 04:55 :P 05:08 I'm going to bed in a minute 05:08 I just wanna say one thing: 05:08 The game. :P 05:11 Hi 05:11 Lol, im the only non-staff here. 05:13 Yup 05:17 O/ 05:18 Jeyo,PM 05:18 Okay 05:26 Gtg 05:27 :9 05:27 * :( 05:27 Bye 05:27 o/ 05:27 :( 05:27 ;( 05:27 o/ 05:27 O/ 05:27 Nooooo! 05:28 I'm in a kick mood. :p 05:29 *gulp* 05:29 Hey! 05:30 May i kick you? :p 05:30 *Hides in closest* 05:30 Oh noez! 05:31 I'm hungry! 05:31 I'll get a bag of cookies from the CLOSET! 05:31 Hey! 05:32 What are you doing there!? 05:32 *cowers in fear* 05:32 Cookie! 05:32 Oh noes D: 05:32 Dont hurt me! Im only trying to live! 05:33 Kick Radar; trying to find nuffsaid 05:33 Found you! 05:33 Here, have a cookie! 05:33 (cake( 05:33 * (cake) 05:33 Nom nom nom! 05:33 Or better yet, a cake :D 05:33 More! 05:34 Here, have more cake! (cake) (cake) (cake) 05:34 Thats the last one im afraid :( 05:34 Nom nom no- *explodes* 05:34 O/ both! 05:34 Hi 05:34 :d 05:35 Hey 2000 05:35 o/ 05:35 Hi LSC 05:35 Hi Irnakk 05:35 o/ o/ 05:36 Save me! Hes forcing me to feed him cake D: 05:37 I'm already exploded :p 05:37 (cake) ... You want to eat (cake) .... 05:37 (Cake) ... I smell (Cake) 05:37 Pie :p 05:37 Im free! Dobby is free! 05:38 Master is gone! 05:38 Smeagol is FREEEEEH! 05:42 .. 05:42 Anyone still here? 05:42 I am 05:42 I'm on multiple websites though 05:42 Ditto 05:43 So my talking is minimized 05:43 ^ 05:44 So.. 05:44 What day is it? 05:44 Thursday 05:44 Here 05:44 No,i mean what day of august? 05:45 30th 05:45 Here 05:45 Oh! 05:45 05:45 Yesterday was today, tomorrow was yesterday. And today, was just another tomorrow 05:45 :P 05:45 E.P.I.C 05:45 That reminds 05:45 Me 05:45 Of a song? 05:45 It's Rus' 13th birthday today 05:45 :P 05:45 13th? Ha, love the humor 05:46 That was his little brother that was on at that time 05:46 My birthday is in a few days! 05:46 :d 05:46 Same with me and Regular Show wiki... 05:46 @Irnakk: Awesome! :D 05:46 ^ 05:47 My aunt looks like Palpatine XD seriously.. 05:47 O_O 05:47 ^ 05:47 To Legodude 05:47 Good....good >:) 05:47 That's why i'm scared of her :p 05:48 My aunt treats me like a doll.... 05:48 "Wushy muchi cochi..." 05:48 My other aunt is seriously evil. 05:48 I dont see her often, being all the way across the globe from her... So she treats me like a baby when I do get to see her 05:49 Other aunt gives my nephew's Wii and DS away for free without him wanting 05:49 Wow 05:49 Palpatine aunt is evil to animals and possibly Jedi. 05:51 Wow. 05:51 Wow. 05:51 http://technabob.com/blog/2012/08/29/bigfoot-run-over/ 05:51 Somebody decided to play a prank and dress up as Bigfoot. 05:51 And they got Run Over. 05:51 That's what you get. 05:51 Yep. 05:51 Ouch 05:52 At least it isnt like those silly rumors of the Grundle.... 05:52 I don't want to be mean here, but that sort of makes me laugh 05:52 Grundle 05:52 Watch out kids, its out to get you >:D 05:53 Wa... 05:53 O_o 05:53 http://technabob.com/blog/2012/08/29/samsung-gives-fan-free-galaxy-siii/ 05:53 Wha... 05:54 What is this I dont even.... 05:54 It's... 05:54 Mario? :p 05:55 Which Mario? 05:55 What? :P 05:55 i've found a new hobby. 05:55 Hi Wikan 05:55 o/ 05:55 What? 05:55 it's a boring day,i check my email 05:55 05:55 There's two Mario's (Hi Wikan o/ ) 05:55 my friend sends me a game 05:55 What game? 05:55 Is it Run? 05:55 "do you hate your computer" 05:56 it's fun, addictive, and just... 05:56 It's* 05:56 then,i paste a pic of mlp on word,open the game 05:56 and then destroy the pic 05:56 I'm entirely confused 05:56 ^ 05:56 machine gunned it,set it on fire,hit it with a disentegrator ray. 05:56 Wha... 05:56 ? 05:57 lemme make it simple 05:57 :S 05:57 You destroyed your computer... 05:57 i put picture of annoying ponies on word 05:57 And... 05:57 i destoryed it with the game 05:57 Oh... 05:57 Hey everyone O/ 05:57 I get it now 05:57 Ah 05:57 Link? :P 05:57 Hey Shadow o/ 05:57 i didn't ACTUALLY destroy my computor 05:57 Link? :P 05:57 i need to email it to you lsc 05:58 Oh, ok 05:58 PM 05:58 my next target on the game: justin beiber 05:58 Justin Beiber was arrested yesterday 05:58 COOL 05:58 brb 05:59 What?! 05:59 Seriously?! 05:59 Well, I gotta go... 05:59 *Wanders away eating LSC's secret cookie stash* 06:00 Apparently 06:00 back 06:00 According to... 06:00 Jeyo I think it was 06:00 Wait! 06:00 06:00 Scratch that 06:00 Epic 06:00 It was on AT wiki chat 06:00 Justin bieber got arrested? Epic. 06:00 Epic to the max 06:01 Yarr 06:01 i say:best day ever 06:01 now we just need one direction to get arrested too. 06:02 Yeah 06:02 and then the girl who sang It's Friday 06:02 and then the Jonas Brothers 06:02 and then .etc :P 06:03 And kill them ALL! >:D 06:03 rebecca black @ LSC 06:03 Muahahaha! 06:03 @Wikan Yeah, her 06:03 And my teacher and my evil unt! :p 06:03 kill them all? i'm in. 06:03 Aunt* 06:04 What the?! http://www.buzzfeed.com/mjs538/justin-bieber-arrested-for-assault 06:04 It's from 2011 though 06:05 btw story behind friday girl:her parents wanted her to be famous so they forced her to sing it. 06:05 hey,at least he got arrested 06:05 O: 06:05 darn my computer be laggy today!!!!! 06:06 Same 06:06 Ish 06:12 Brb 06:13 ... 06:13 O/ Czech! :) 06:13 Hi Czech o/ 06:14 hi 06:14 Hey Czech! 06:15 Hey 06:20 So... 06:20 so what 06:21 What do you guys want to talk about? 06:21 stuff. 06:22 Makes sense 06:25 (Sort of) 06:25 and apperently stuff in adventure time means $#!t 06:25 What? 06:26 sheisse 06:26 Um 06:26 Okay... 06:26 a colourful four letter word. 06:27 Blue? 06:27 Teal? 06:27 Cyan? 06:28 no,not THAT meaning of colourful 06:29 He means a 'swear' if you will (That's a saying) 06:30 Fish? 06:30 how is fish a swear!? 06:30 (I'm playing with you...) 06:30 Lol 06:30 Pies? 06:30 (eyeroll) 06:30 People need a definition of joke. 06:31 i didn't get it. 06:31 "A thing that someone says to cause amusement or laughter" 06:31 Oxford Dictionary 06:32 i know the meaning of joke,but the joke didn't make sense to me 06:32 :/ 06:33 How didn't you realise the joke? 06:33 :) 06:33 fish,swear. how are they connected? 06:34 the fact that sailors swear alot? 06:34 :| 06:34 ^ 06:35 *Sigh* That's sad 06:35 ^ 06:35 explain. 06:35 and what does ^ mean? that people agree with the above? 06:36 Yes 06:36 It's not about the fish it's about it being a 4 letter word. 06:36 It's funny 06:36 now i get it. 06:37 it's still stupid to me. 06:37 A 4 letter (F I S H) colourful (Colourful F I S H) 06:41 silence 06:41 . 06:42 4 aussies on chat :p 06:42 me who who and who 06:42 You, me, Shadow and 2000 06:42 Yay! 06:42 Uh me 06:43 Now we can speak Australian! 06:43 (Aussie Spelling) 06:43 4 australians. the australian version of ninjago? 06:43 ? 06:43 I always use English English. 06:43 i don't really speak english (australian) 06:44 I didn't until about 3-ish days ago 06:44 for some reason i usually use english (american). 06:47 Shadow - PM 06:48 bye,too busy destoying things 06:48 Okay... 06:49 :s 06:50 Now there is 3 06:51 And then there were 3* 06:52 Hi Rattla 06:53 Hello 06:53 (* ) 06:53 Back to four. 06:53 What's back to four? People on chat? 06:54 Rattla's not Aussie. Are you? 06:54 Yes. 06:54 Why? 06:54 Oh! 06:54 Well then there are 4 left again 06:54 wat 06:54 4 Aussies 06:54 Oh. 06:55 (Gollum) 06:56 (Gollum) Gollums (Gollum) 06:56 :/ 06:56 *Eyeroll* 06:56 :) 06:56 Please don't overuse emoticons. 06:57 I just find Gollum and Death Star funny, But I'll stop now. 06:57 O: 06:57 OMG! 06:57 What!? 06:58 King of Nynrah has added more than 12000 categories to pages!! 06:58 That's huge 06:58 Shiz ! 06:58 :| 06:58 What? 06:58 I didn't write that? 06:58 *! 06:58 Don't use that type of language. 06:58 That's not even a word 06:59 Though 06:59 I wrote S then H, I, Z. 06:59 It's just a slightly less offensive version of shi-... 06:59 I suppose that's true... 06:59 It's slang. 06:59 You mean sh## 07:00 Wha...?! 07:00 ....... 07:00 What about... "Far out!" ? 07:00 I watch the dark knight rises 07:00 Never seen it. 07:00 It's the best according to my friend 07:00 I give it an 9.5 out of 10 07:01 Same as my friend 07:01 Because ther was s#x 07:01 ? 07:01 Wrong s#x 07:01 Oh... 07:01 Really? 07:02 I don't recall any. 07:02 Burce and talia al gul 07:02 Lol, I would ask you what you mean in PM, but you've blocked me 07:02 From PM 07:02 No I did not 07:02 Yes 07:02 You did 07:02 I can't PM you 07:02 Hacker 07:03 Just unblock me! 07:03 Do it again 07:03 It's not hard 07:03 I can't 07:03 Can you PM me please? 07:03 Now 07:03 Nope 07:03 Still can't 07:04 I'm Gonna go change my Avatar, but I'll come back soon and ask If it's fixed 07:04 Not any of that in the movie 07:04 Bye o/ 07:06 I have to go now bye everyone o/ 07:06 Bye o/ 07:06 What happened to search? 07:06 It's gone weird 07:07 . 07:08 John blake has an shot gun 07:08 ? 07:09 John robin blake 07:09 What the!? 07:09 07:09 You did it again Lol! 07:09 No I was going back to chat 07:10 You blocked me again! 07:10 I did not know how to go to chat 07:11 Is my Avatar different? 07:11 . 07:12 Is my Avatar XT4? 07:12 Still? 07:12 What the!? 07:12 Random 07:13 It's... 07:13 It's? 07:13 I can't quite tell... 07:13 What colour? 07:13 It's like a mixture of two face and some guy in jail (gaol) 07:14 It's Two Face. Whaddya mean, Guy in Gaol? 07:14 (Jail) 07:14 According to your profile page it's still the inverted colour soccer face 07:14 But yeah 07:14 It's Two Face 07:15 Inverted soccer face? 07:15 Inverted colour of the soccor face 07:15 Soccer* 07:15 I never had that. 07:15 I think Czech did. 07:16 Oh 07:16 What the!? 07:16 Big mistake of mine... 07:16 (Wal) 07:16 Wall)* 07:16 (Wall) ** 07:16 Did you think I was Czech? 07:16 I thought you were Czech 07:16 Yeah 07:17 (awkward) 07:17 Yeah 07:17 Brb 07:18 Did that work? 07:18 Is my avatar different? 07:18 Nope. 07:18 (wall) 07:18 Dang 07:18 Brb again 07:18 (wall) 07:18 (Wall) 07:19 I have two-face 07:19 Old and new 07:19 What are you (wall) ing about? 07:19 What 07:19 What about now? 07:19 Nope. 07:19 Nope 07:19 Dang 07:19 (wall) 07:20 Your avatar looks ugly 2000 07:20 What is it? 07:20 Not to be mean 07:20 Meep 07:21 What!? 07:21 It's not ugly 07:21 What is your avatar? 07:21 Banana Man! 07:21 Ba... Banana Man? 07:22 BRB guys o/ 07:22 I have all Lego batman sets but I do not have the mr freeze set 07:22 Is bad 07:22 Banana man from Adventure Time 07:23 What time is it 07:23 Is cooking time 07:23 Time you got a watch 07:24 lololol 07:24 I live in ......... 07:24 A pineapple under the sea 07:24 Sponge bob 07:24 Spongebob Squarepants! 07:25 No, mould. 07:25 If Nautical Nonsense be something you wish! 07:25 Im Batman 07:25 I'm Harvey Dent 07:25 Schooled 07:25 Swear to me 07:26 wat 07:26 Its from dark knight 07:26 Haven't seen it for ages 07:26 aaaaaaages 07:26 4 years 07:26 You thought we could be decent men in an indecent time. 07:27 Is that from batman begins 07:27 Or dark knight 07:27 dark knight. 07:27 I forgot 07:27 It's not about what I want It's about what's fair! 07:28 Dark knight 07:28 Yup. 07:28 BRB o/ 07:28 This is from batman and ...... Freeze where 07:29 DX 07:31 I watch jap shows like digimon kamen rider and I forgot gundam ya gundam 07:32 Back 07:32 Read my last comment 07:32 Lol 07:33 What 07:33 Hello 07:34 What movie is this two-face quote from? 07:34 Ah. Fortune Smiles. Another day of wine and roses. Or, In your case, Beer and Pizza! 07:34 Batman forever 07:34 Yup. 07:35 I hate the movie after batman forever 07:36 Me too. But, It does have two Face. 07:36 I do not want to say the name 07:36 H*ll is patience! We want him dead! 07:36 I censor half the name when I say it 07:36 What, like "Batman" 07:37 And 07:37 Not "Batman Forever" 07:37 ..... 07:37 ? 07:37 R 07:37 O 07:37 B 07:37 I 07:37 N 07:37 Oh. 07:37 DX 07:37 Next movie 07:37 Yes 07:38 Mr. Freezes Horrible Puns. 07:38 Bat nipples 07:38 Let's kick some Ice! 07:38 Freeze where 07:38 Cool party 07:39 Tonight H*ll Freezes over! 07:39 Bat butts 07:39 wat 07:39 And stupid ban 07:39 Bane 07:40 Poison Ivy 07:40 Wb Czech 07:40 Wb? 07:40 I think he said bomb bomb bomb give me an gun bomb 07:40 Oh. Kay... 07:40 BRB o/ 07:40 Should I get 30200, or 30201? 07:41 30201 07:41 Or both maybe 07:41 ^ 07:41 I already have 30201, but it'd be good to have 2 07:42 Then 30201 07:43 30200 is a cheap way to get a Zombie, and if I get a few of 30200, I'll have some spare coffins 07:43 I actually have an idea... 07:43 Both 07:44 That'd cost me a fair bit. 07:44 No 6 bucks 07:45 I can't find any Coffin cars for $6 07:46 No both for 6$ 07:46 Here's what my idea is: I own a 40076, so I'll use three coffin cars as like cabs for a train thing. 07:46 I can't find any Coffin Cars for $3 07:46 ... 07:47 Then 3 cars 07:48 Back 07:49 Back 07:49 AFK 07:49 Rattla 07:49 Rattla 07:49 Yes? 07:50 Can you add your name in my page 07:50 How do I do that 07:50 ? 07:50 I will go to sleep soon 07:50 Hang on BRB o/ 07:50 Say some thing in my blog 07:52 :l 07:53 Had you comment 07:53 How do I get to your blog? 07:54 Damn Gotta go o/ 07:54 It was Ice to see you. 07:55 By Rattla 07:57 Hi Clone o/ 07:58 Hi everyone 07:58 Hi Jim! o/ 07:58 Hi Jim o/ 08:00 I gtg guys o/ 08:00 Bye 08:01 CGCJ! 08:01 JIM! 08:01 o/ 08:02 CZECH! 08:02 CGCJ!!!!!! 08:09 How is everyone? 08:09 Good 08:11 You? 08:14 Good. 08:15 I haven't uploaded a video to Brickipedia before do you know how to do that? 08:16 just like you do with files 08:16 The video has o be on YouTue 08:16 YouTube* 08:17 Ah yes, I remember now. 08:17 Thank you. 08:20 I thought it would be a good idea to add the advertisement of Slizer I saw a while ago on Youtube. 08:22 Hi Anf 08:22 Hello 08:23 Hello 08:23 By the way Jim I'm still winning the AT-ST on ebay 08:23 cool 08:23 AT-ST? 08:23 Is it the 2007 edition? 08:23 Link? 08:23 ok 08:26 7657 AT-ST 08:26 Yeah... the 2007 edition 08:27 I have got to go now, bye o/ 08:27 Bye 08:27 o/ 08:28 Bye Czech, Jim o/ 08:28 bye 08:28 Hi wikian 08:28 *wikan 08:29 Hi Wikan 08:30 how does eveyone an extra i in my name? 08:30 the a and i keys are nowhere near each other 08:30 It looks like "Wikian". 08:30 Yeh 08:30 It does too 08:31 ^Pretty much. 08:31 Back finally 08:31 Except I gtg 08:31 Hi LSC 08:31 :( 08:31 :( 08:31 bye 08:31 Hi Jim, Bye Jim 08:31 (crying) 08:31 :P 08:31 :P 08:31 o/ 08:31 o/ 08:31 Bye everyone 08:31 Bye 08:31 not to me. :| {says the guy that uses that for his every user name.) what's with the space bubble guy? 08:32 *speech 08:32 What speech bubble guy? 08:32 Hey gtg everyone 08:32 Bye o/ 08:33 o/ 08:33 the emoticon... 08:33 brb, I have to have dinner. 08:34 Bye o/ 08:34 brb doesn't mean he'll leave the chat 08:34 It means AFK basically 08:36 oh god **** no,not this bull**** again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:-( 08:36 however you do that emoticon 08:36 08:36 08:36 08:36 >:( 08:36 08:37 ? 08:38 { i'm gonna talk by speech bubble now) 08:38 ok 08:38 (Hello) 08:38 { speech bubble+blue text ) 08:39 ? 08:41 Noone is talking 08:41 *No one 08:41 { cept me) 08:42 true. 08:42 but ya not talkin much 08:42 cos no one cept you is talking 08:42 need a topic 08:42 go to rent-a-topic then 08:43 What. Is. That!? 08:43 a rental store where you can rent chat topics 08:43 Is it real 08:43 of course not! 08:44 unless it's real 08:44 back 08:44 stop suggesting then 08:45 What is rent a topic? 08:45 a fake rental store 08:46 Damn. Rent-a-topic is closed. 08:47 lol 08:47 I'll go back tomorrow 08:48 lol 08:48 lol 08:50 there's only 2 things australia gets/got first 08:50 the avengers (2012 film) 08:50 and 08:50 and the weekend 08:50 we get the weekend first 08:51 no,australia is one day ahead 08:51 wicked 08:51 2 days 2 go till saturday 08:52 well it's thursday night here 08:52 same here 08:52 That is true. 08:52 I should know, I am Australian. :P 08:53 Me too 08:53 6:53 08:53 Same 08:53 What state? 08:53 The Avengers came out in Australia 10 days before the U.S. 08:53 Vic 08:53 Vic too 08:53 he said vic 08:54 I know 08:54 Did you go to Brickvention? 08:54 Nope 08:54 no,i never make it to any convention 08:55 neither 08:56 however i wish i could make it to conventions 08:56 same here 08:56 comicon,cons that famous internet celebrities go to 08:57 I wanna go to a comic con 08:57 Apprently it got overcrowded at Aus Comic Con. 08:58 there's an australian comicon!?!?!? 08:58 08:58 cky I didn't go then 08:58 i thought it was only SD and NY!!!! 08:59 Naa. 08:59 I g2g o/ 08:59 bye 08:59 Bye o/ 08:59 bye 09:00 Wikan, are you from Victoria? 09:00 no 09:00 NSW 09:02 Gah. 09:03 Hi 09:04 br1cks avatar is mlp and my avatar says mlp sucks. awkward,or non-awkward? 09:04 VERY awkward 09:04 (awkward) 09:05 supermegaultra (awkward) 09:06 awkward silence should be broken. I'm going to Rent-a-topic online 09:06 09:06 BRB o/ 09:06 k 09:08 Your avatar says MLP sucks but the macro-meme on it is 'I lied guy' so you secretly like it? 09:08 no,i searched mlp sucks 09:08 i hate mlp 09:08 That's a fail. 09:09 You don't know what that Meme means. 09:09 Now you're very embarrassed. 09:10 And your knowledge of all memetics is in question. 09:10 i hate mlp as much as much as hitler hated the jews 09:10 Because you have an avatar saying you like MLP. 09:11 note to self:when searching avatars,use know your meme 09:11 http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/i-lied 09:11 Here's a topic: Batman 09:11 By saying MLP sucks on an I lied Macro, you're saying I secretly like MLP. 09:11 So.... 09:12 I win. 09:12 Batman is my Topic 09:13 got a new avatar,uploading it in a second 09:13 Ok 09:15 back 09:15 Trollface! 09:15 (eyeroll) 09:15 yup 09:15 Trolololol! 09:15 You're acting like a ten year old. 09:16 It's not funny. 09:16 Nor is trying to troll a brony. 09:17 Being a Troll is fun 09:17 true dat 09:17 Grow up, please. 09:17 I'll do it tomorrow! 09:18 i am growing up,i've had facial hair since i was 10 09:18 e__e 09:19 I had a moustache when I was born... Like a sir. 09:19 Wikan, what does your avatar say? 09:20 look at my profile,it'll answer your question 09:20 Ok BRB o/ 09:21 brb asap 09:21 back 09:23 wb 09:23 It says "MLP SUCKS"! 09:25 AFK 09:26 my computer is super laggy today 09:27 Back 09:28 My Topic is batman 09:28 i like batman. 09:28 I like Two-Face 09:28 fav character:nightwing 09:29 Nightwing is robin but with bars and a new suit, right? 09:29 yeah 09:29 the original robin 09:29 Dick Grayson? 09:29 yup 09:29 he became nightwing after he was tired being second banana to batman 09:30 If Bruce dies, Who would be Batman? 09:31 Dick 09:31 He's Nightwing. 09:31 cos dick became batman before 09:31 Already a superhero 09:31 he's the most mature of the batman family. unless terry mcginnis is in the mainstream universe 09:32 What about the 2nd Robin? 09:32 but dick probably would hang up the nightwing costume and become batman if bruce dies 09:32 jason todd 09:32 jason todd is an anti hero right now 09:32 he's kinda reformed 09:32 a villain? 09:33 no an anti hero 09:33 anti hero is a hero that occasionally does bad things 09:33 like killing 09:33 and with jason todd,he doesn't hesitate on killing 09:33 Two-Face is a Villain who occasionally does good things. 09:34 Flip d coin 09:34 thats an anti-villain 09:34 He's Dick's worst Enemy. 09:34 yeah,he killed his parentsd 09:35 for some reason my friends think dicks arch enemy's are:killer croc,bane or scarecrow 09:35 if anything bane would be close to batmans worse enemy because he broke bruce's back 09:36 JOKER 09:36 i knoe 09:36 i'm just saying out of the three bane would be closer to being batmans worst enemies 09:36 Gasp... Joker should pump himself full of the super drug Venom 09:36 *know 09:36 he did 09:36 in arkham asylum 09:36 wow 09:37 he got beaten by batman,though 09:37 wow 09:37 he reverted back to normal joker and got arrested. (or did he revert back to normal joker and go to the hospital?) 09:39 so,whats next to talk about on batman 09:39 hang on AFK 09:40 Scarecrow 09:41 what about him? 09:41 A topic 09:41 his first animated debut was in the superfriends cartoon. 09:41 I like his Fear Gas 09:42 yeah thats pretty cool 09:42 they should make a dcau movie about the JL vs his fear gas 09:42 JL? 09:42 as a sequel to justice league doom 09:42 justice league 09:42 YES 09:43 it would be epic 09:43 A new gas that actually does bring their fears to life, not just in their mind 09:43 and fit other fear related villains too 09:43 like sinestro 09:44 Sinestro is fear related? 09:44 yeah,his colour is yellow which is fear 09:44 oh 09:44 the other lanterns are emotion based too 09:45 like the green lantern is willpower 09:45 red lantern is hate 09:45 star sapphire is love 09:45 Black Lantern? 09:45 death 09:45 white lantern is life 09:45 Cooooooooooooool 09:46 blue is hope 09:46 BRB in five mins o/ 09:46 orange is greed 09:46 k 09:47 The Blackest Night falls from the skies. The darkness grows as all light dies. We crave your hearts and your demise. By my black hand, the dead shall rise! 09:48 Epicness in a motto for black lanterns 09:48 ikr 09:48 Is that "I know Right?" 09:48 yup 09:49 AFK 09:49 AFOK 09:50 With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, that is your Fate! 09:50 AFK 09:51 In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light! 09:51 AFK 09:51 goddammit you beat me to it 09:52 In Blackest day. In Brightest night! Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right -- burn like his power -- Sinestro's might! 09:52 Hang on... AFK 09:53 In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite! When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright! 09:53 o/ 09:53 hi 09:54 Hi. 09:54 hi 09:54 Hi 09:54 Wikan, Is that White Lantern? 09:55 no blue 09:55 white lantern corps oath is unknown 09:59 Gotta Go bye o/ 10:03 o/ 10:03 o/ 10:03 wel 10:03 *well 10:03 brb 10:06 g2g 10:06 o/ 10:07 Good, they're gone. 10:07 Back 10:07 :P 10:07 Hello 10:07 Hey 10:07 o/ 10:07 They were annoying. 10:07 Heya 10:07 ^ 10:07 Hi Pengy. 10:07 Hey Br1cky. 10:08 I'm making dwarves :3 10:08 7 so far. 10:08 Running out of beards and short legs though :O 10:08 :O 10:08 I'll just have to use printed beards. 10:09 I got the important ones out of the way though. 10:09 The king of the dwarves, the sorcerer, the blacksmith and the trader. 10:10 I made Bifur from the hobbit movie. :| 10:11 I tried to make a Bombur but it's tricky to make a lego man fat. 10:11 Hi guys o/ 10:11 *Without the specific brick mold. 10:11 Hey SKP. 10:11 I used Blackbeard's beard, and Sensei Wu's face ( I just dont know why!!) and Norrington's torso/legs. 10:12 Hey SKP4472. 10:12 o/ 10:12 A tall dwarf, irnakk? :p 10:12 Blimey, no-ones called me that in ages. :D 10:12 CaB seems to have had an automated update from Blogger, it now has a Google Plus share button on the top left. http://click-a-brick.blogspot.co.uk/ 10:13 Yay! 10:13 I <3 Clik a Brick :D 10:13 Thanks :D 10:13 But it glitches my computer 10:13 How? 10:13 It goes lag for a moment, then goes slow 10:14 :P 10:14 Attempting a fix for that now :) 10:14 Thanks :) 10:14 I'll do a report later, too. 10:15 How about now? 10:15 (The lag thing) 10:15 Oh and I'll look forward to the report :) 10:16 Less laggy :) 10:16 I'm going to keep working on it and make it less laggy. 10:17 I gotta go. 10:17 Bye Br1ck 10:17 Speak to you all soon. 10:17 Bye 10:18 ;( o/ 10:22 derp, brb 10:23 o/ 10:38 Wanna scare yourself? listen to songs in G Major 10:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lq0V4uUs1Jg&feature=relmfu 10:38 D: 10:53 o/ 10:53 o/ 10:54 Hi guys o/ 10:54 Hello, 10:54 *Hello. 10:54 How are you? 10:54 :) 10:54 Good, you 10:55 * you? 10:55 Me too! :) 10:55 :) 11:00 What are you doing? 11:01 eating pie :3 11:01 and typing this message 11:01 What kind of pie? :3 11:01 :O 11:01 It's breakfast time for me, I'd love to eat pie! :P 11:02 Actually, it's only 7 AM 11:02 It's lunch time for me :D 11:02 I normally eat around 8 AM 11:02 It's 2 PM 11:02 Here 11:02 Europe? 11:03 Yep 11:03 How did you guess :D 11:03 Jk 11:06 Lamb pie :3 11:06 g2g 11:06 Bye :( 11:09 Irnakk, are you there? 11:13 I'm here... 11:14 Not for long, though 11:17 I know :) 11:17 What should we talk for? 11:17 :D 11:17 IDK :P 11:18 Do ye liketh Google? 11:18 Ya 11:18 What for Google? 11:19 :P 11:19 Everything about Google, I guess :P 11:19 Did you know that you can find anything in Google? :P 11:19 Yeah XD 11:19 XD 11:20 Just joking :P 11:20 I wasn't :P 11:20 Everyone knows that! Or not... 11:20 I mean about Google 11:20 http://google.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 11:20 ^ That's been my project for the last 6th months. 11:20 That's why I haven't been quite as active here 11:20 Ok 11:20 But I'm almost done with it, so I should start being more active here again! :D 11:21 Wow, Google wiki 11:21 :D 11:21 There's someone on chat there! 11:21 No, it's just some strange glitch that the wiki has :S 11:21 It says there's always someone on chat 11:21 Most of the time there isn't 11:21 Some Apple guy :P 11:22 Whoever was on last, it says is always on until someone else gets on 11:22 LOL :P 11:22 I should ban him >:D 11:22 JK :P 11:22 Why not? :P 11:22 You created the wiki 11:22 You can do everything 11:22 :D 11:22 No, actually I didn't 11:22 Oh 11:22 Someone created it in 2006 11:22 But "Just Imagine" 11:22 I just came along in 2010, and adopted it in 2012 :P 11:23 Cool 11:23 But it's yours 11:23 Still 11:23 Yeah, pretty much :) 11:23 "Just Imagine" 11:23 That's the LEGO quote 11:23 That's what I do :D 11:23 :P 11:23 LOL 11:23 I'm gonna' write a quick review before I leave 11:24 Ok 11:24 Leave to where? 11:24 To go do school :P 11:24 I'm homeschooled, so I get up early and chat before I do school :P 11:24 I haven't started yet 11:24 And I still get done by 11:00 AM :) 11:24 I'm not homeschooled 11:24 I start on the 17th 11:24 :P 11:25 Wow 11:25 Everyone here started Monday 11:25 You live in the USA, right? 11:26 When did you start? Monday also? 11:27 Yeah 11:27 No, I started a week before that 11:27 So we could end early 11:28 I ended on June 15th last grade 11:28 This year is the same 11:29 We normally end around April XD 11:29 Cool 11:29 I wish I did! :D 11:29 I have friends that end in Feburaury O_O 11:29 WOW!!! 11:29 But they start like July 1st :P 11:29 That's the point! 11:29 :P 11:29 Yeah :P 11:30 Well... I have to go :( 11:30 School time now 11:30 Bye o/ 11:30 :( 11:30 C-ya later o/ 11:30 C-ya 11:30 I think I'll be on later :/ 11:30 o/ 11:30 I'll be 11:53 Hello! 11:56 Hi 11:56 I was having lunch 11:57 How are you? 12:11 Good! You? 12:12 Me too 12:12 :) 12:12 I thought no one was going to show-up! :D 12:12 :P 12:17 Hello! 12:17 Hello 12:17 Lol 12:17 for my list of people in chat, all of you are chat mods 12:18 Brb Refreshing chat...... 12:18 There 12:18 :D 12:19 All of us are chat mods ;) . 12:20 Except me :P 12:20 But I'm fine with that 12:21 Back 12:21 Hi Neo 12:21 what does LUWikiBot do 12:21 He logs people on chat 12:22 See 12:22 He does that 12:22 *? 12:22 He wrote Legoboy9373 joined the chat... 12:22 Yes 12:22 User:Mythrun controls him. 12:22 He's a computer 12:22 I mean not Mythrun, but LUWB 12:23 Mythrun controls the bot. 12:23 Ah 12:23 Yep 12:23 gtg cya o/ ! 12:25 Bye. 12:25 Bye o/ 12:27 gtg 12:27 I'll be back soon o/ 12:28 Bye. 01:01 Hello, Omega. 01:03 Hello everybody!! o/ 01:04 I saw your blog. 01:06 About the sets... 01:11 Oh yes about the blog...oh. Bye Neo! o/ 02:07 Helllo? Is anybody there? 02:18 Irnakk! 02:18 o/ 02:22 Irnakk? 02:33 Anyone? 02:33 :/ 02:37 Hi Ajr 02:37 hi 02:45 Can I have a link to pcriot? 02:45 http://brickiadmin.pcriot.com/index.php/Main_Page 02:45 Thanks 02:48 bah1, test didn't work 02:48 o/ 02:48 oh well 02:48 *wanders off* 02:48 (hey drew1200!) 02:48 Hey 02:49 Bye :P 02:52 Chat's dead I guess? 02:52 Pretty much 02:56 Who knows CPR? 02:59 Clone? 02:59 Are you AFK? 02:59 I found a CSS glitch... 02:59 o/ 02:59 o/ 02:59 A wut? 02:59 I'm no good with that, sorry :/ 02:59 Hi nuff. 02:59 That's OK :) 03:01 hi VG1 03:01 o/ 03:02 so... 03:06 I'm having table troubles again :/ 03:06 They just won't line up... 03:09 What wont? 03:12 The table 03:12 so 03:13 a real table or a tabe in math? 03:13 *table 03:13 A wiki table 03:13 Sorry :P 03:13 oh 03:13 okk 03:13 I'm making progress, though 03:14 It's at least on the right side now 03:15 Yay... 03:15 Now it's in the right place 03:15 But it's all distorted. :/ 03:17 hello earthlings. we come in peeeeeace! 03:17 Then what are you? 03:18 i am from uhh... HOGWARTS! yes, hogwarts! 03:18 o/ 03:18 Uh, no aliens are in Hogwarts. 03:18 he's on to me! 03:19 lulz. 03:24 Ugh, not again. 03:24 I hate it when chat is dead often. 03:24 Yeah 03:24 Me too 03:26 VG, what do you think of my mainpage? 03:26 http://drew1200test.wikia.com/wiki/Drew1200_Wiki 03:27 It's the Google Wiki Mainpage Test section 03:28 Good and organized. 03:29 Thanks :) 03:29 I'm trying to keep it pretty simple 03:45 O/ 03:45 o/ 03:45 Lol! 03:45 Hi proto. 03:46 I spotted Biggs in Return of the Jedi bit he died in A New Hope xD 03:46 Easter Egg? 03:46 I guess 03:47 He was in the Ewok celebration. 03:47 But* 03:53 Hey everbody! 03:53 Hey Clone and NuffSaid 03:53 Hi LSC 03:54 Hi 03:57 I'm "away" 03:57 Doesn't say so. 03:58 Yeah :P 04:04 hi LSC 04:04 Hi Nuff 04:05 o/ 04:06 Hey Jeyo! 04:06 o/ 04:06 JEYO 04:06 Hi! 04:07 :D 04:09 I see there have been lots of greetings going on 04:09 :P Yeah 04:10 JEYO!!!!!!! O/ 04:10 :D 04:10 Hey Clone 04:10 Hi Clone! o/ 04:11 XD 04:12 Just the usual greeting :P 04:12 :P 04:12 exactly 04:12 *eggxactly 04:13 So...what was the conversation before a bunch of peole came on? 04:13 *people 04:13 idk 04:16 SKP! Hry o/ 04:16 Hi guys o/ 04:16 *Hey 04:17 I've hit a snag while trying to improve this page. 04:17 Hi SKP o/ 04:17 What is it 04:17 o/ SKP 04:17 hai dere SKP 04:17 Look at the page 04:17 o/ 04:17 it's a flail, rght? 04:17 *right 04:18 Now look at the part ID and then check this out: http://peeron.com/inv/parts/x1768 04:18 what's the snag? 04:18 Same piece. 04:18 Different IDs 04:18 Weird 04:18 who has seen the avengers and wants to see it again cause i have awesome news :D 04:18 I don't lnow which is the right one 04:18 *know 04:18 Wow, my typing today is really bad 04:19 I definitely want to see it again 04:19 The Avengers is coming back to theaters from 8/31-9/6 04:19 SKP, do you have any advice? 04:19 I've seen it definaltely don't want to see it again :/ 04:19 ... 04:20 Why not? 04:20 I'm not that sure Jeyo, different sites use different ID's though I'd say that the current article name makes more sense to me. 04:20 Why would they use different numbers on different sites? 04:20 Back 04:21 Because some sites like to create an easier system to arranging and sorting parts. 04:21 :D 04:21 The film just wasn't as good as the film taht led up to it, it was a bit dissapointment 04:21 O/ 04:21 Also, LEGO doesn't always give a part ID for parts. 04:21 films that* 04:21 Oh.... 04:21 ok 04:21 Okay 04:21 Looks like I've just violated the first rule for userbox proposals. Brickipedia:Userbox_Proposals 04:21 o/ 04:22 i could see how you are a The Dark Knight Rises fan 04:22 You can always link to the peeron page using the template. 04:23 Okay, thanks :) 04:23 Never seen TDKR.. :| 04:23 Is it good? 04:23 Same Here 04:24 Same 04:24 yes 04:24 I haven't it either 04:24 it's the best 04:24 :P 04:24 I dont think so.. 04:24 Probably no way near as good as The Dark Knight 04:24 what?! 04:24 it was 40 times better 04:24 The name is funny. :P 04:25 Batman Begins is better than the Dark Knight. 04:25 @SKP result: neither brickset nor Peeron has the ID number we use for the part. 04:25 brb 04:25 I'm checking Peeron's ID number on brickset 04:25 the dark knight should have been Batman the Joker Returns..... JK 04:26 Back 04:26 I preffered the Dark Knight to Batman Begins 04:27 Why? 04:27 Batman Begins had a better story and had Liam Neeson. :P 04:28 my favorite part of the dark knight was when rachel died...... Harvey Dent was all you WILL live and rachel was all I know then BOOM 04:28 Harvey-- "RAAACHEEL! RAACHEEL!" :P 04:28 XD 04:29 i was just kidding though 04:29 I agree with CGCJ, Dark Knight was better than Batman Begins 04:29 my favorite part was what gordon said to his son at the ending 04:29 *Harvey burns* Batman-- "Yeah,that's what you deserve for shouting like that!" :P 04:30 My favourte part was the pencil magic trick :P 04:30 XD 04:30 XD 04:30 "TA-DA!"XD 04:30 Yeah :P 04:30 http://www.flickr.com/photos/66361094@N05/7627746244/ 04:31 i made that 04:31 SKP PM 04:31 cause it was my favorite part 04:32 :) 04:32 Gordon's arm falls off on that picture. :P 04:32 lol 04:33 i know 04:33 XD 04:33 I haven't even posted my second Custom (Which is done) and yet i'm already working on my third :P 04:33 look at my bat buggys and say which one is the best 1,2,3, or 4 04:34 aka look at my photostream 04:34 now.... GO 04:34 o/ 04:34 o/ 04:34 o/ 04:34 Creeper! 04:34 Hello Creeper o/ 04:35 o/ 04:35 o/ 04:35 Hi CS! 04:35 o/ 04:36 Hello. 04:36 Hello 04:36 o/ 04:37 o/ 04:37 Hi 04:38 o/ 04:38 Hey guys! o/ 04:38 Hi 04:38 o/ 04:38 LSC!! 04:38 o/ 04:38 :D 04:38 o/ 04:38 Wow Chat is filled with people today (hey bro) 04:38 Nuke told me a ton of people were on Chat so I joined 04:38 :P 04:38 :P 04:38 :P 04:38 :P 04:38 :p 04:38 lol 04:39 YAY 04:39 oops 04:39 so many :p 's 04:39 wrong timing 04:39 on the yay 04:39 ^ 04:39 :P 04:39 o/ 04:39 YAY 04:39 o/ 04:39 :P 04:39 :D 04:39 What is with all the excitment? 04:39 ^ 04:39 :P 04:40 idk 04:40 LSC PM 04:40 Where? 04:40 (No for the confusion to begin >:P) 04:40 Now* 04:40 :P 04:41 LSC PM 04:41 yo LSC Pm 04:41 too 04:41 :| 04:41 I'm not joking, though. 04:41 same 04:41 .. 04:41 I actually have a conversation with him regarding editing in PM. 04:41 So many people! 04:41 Leaving. 04:42 Bye. o/ 04:42 no 04:42 :( 04:42 Bye 04:42 :'( 04:42 No :( 04:42 :/ 04:42 Irnakk!!!!!!! 04:42 :( 04:42 He will be on sometime soon. So why are you all sad? 04:42 o.o 04:43 O.o 04:43 What? 04:43 Did you guys hear about the LEGO: Piece of Resistance Vehicle Contest? 04:44 yes 04:44 You can win $1000 and have your Vehicle in the film 04:44 http://www.legothemotionpicture.com Watch the Video first 04:44 hotdog bike is almost done 04:44 Yeah 04:44 :P 04:44 Hotdog bike? 04:44 :P 04:44 just to make it cool my clone gunner commander jedi will be the driver 04:44 * http://www.legothemotionpicture.com/ 04:45 and clone my pics aren't crummy check these out http://www.flickr.com/photos/66361094@N05/page1/ 04:45 Cool 04:46 thanks 04:46 I have a tip though: You should print out a Batman background on Paper or something and put it behind the Bat Buggy so it looks even cooler 04:46 ok 04:47 Or just use white paper as the background 04:47 ok 04:47 check out the other 3 04:47 i dislike MK2 04:47 Bye. 04:47 :( o/ 04:47 Did I ever say your photo's are "crummy"? 04:47 Bye 04:47 no 04:48 but i had a feeling you would 04:48 This one? http://www.flickr.com/photos/66361094@N05/7825470280/in/photosof-66361094@N05/ 04:48 :/ 04:48 "crummy" is a word I have never and will never use 04:49 (I wasn't saying that that photo was crummy, I was saying that that was one of his creations) 04:49 i had to use an Ipad2 04:49 my camera died 04:49 Ah 04:49 Ojk, so when can I expect photo's of your version of my sigfig? 04:49 Ok* 04:49 I gtg to lunch 04:50 Ok 04:50 :( 04:50 I'll be back later 04:50 Bye guys 04:50 o/ 04:50 Okay 04:50 Bye 04:50 Bye o/ 04:50 o/ 04:50 Bye 04:50 this is MK2 my least favorite 04:50 http://www.flickr.com/photos/66361094@N05/7777726928/in/photostream/ 04:51 MK3 was too small and had no cockpit with controls http://www.flickr.com/photos/66361094@N05/7797567888/in/photostream/ 04:51 and MK1 was not realistic http://www.flickr.com/photos/66361094@N05/7748081956/in/photostream/ 04:51 Brb 04:52 ok 04:52 and this was my old sigfig http://www.flickr.com/photos/66361094@N05/6091652320/in/photostream/ 04:53 I prefer that to your Ron Weasley sigfig that you have now 04:54 Brb 04:54 yeah 04:54 and it's not ron..... 04:54 this should be my new one http://www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/7875104818/in/photostream 04:55 Yay! Someone just shared Click a Brick on Google Plus! :D 04:55 :D 04:55 :D 04:57 :D 05:01 Is it over? 05:01 o/ 05:01 A bit 05:02 yes 05:02 :P 05:02 A bit? 05:02 Excuse me,please.. 05:02 o/ 05:02 (yawn) 05:03 |( 05:03 How do you do that emoticon? 05:03 brb eating lunch :P 05:03 ( boren) 05:03 *( bored) 05:03 or (yawn ) 05:03 I'm (bored) too 05:04 However, I usually use it as an extension of :/ 05:04 ^ 05:04 To me, it goes :/ , then :| , (yawn) and then (frustrated) 05:05 If you live in the UK, this and this might interest you.... 05:05 http://click-a-brick.blogspot.co.uk/2012/08/8827-minifigures-series-6-now-99p-at.html 05:05 http://click-a-brick.blogspot.co.uk/2012/08/lego-store-opening-in-sheffield-this.html 05:13 Gone? 05:13 Brb 05:16 o/ 05:22 hi 05:22 irnakk 05:24 Back 05:25 o/ 05:27 Back 05:28 I see not much has happened in my absence. 05:29 Same 05:30 so... 05:31 That's a 40 minute lunch break LSC is taking :P 05:31 Hey Drew! o/ 05:31 o/ 05:31 Do you accept your Admin nomination? 05:32 Yeah 05:32 Swell. I'll add a comment confirming that. 05:32 Did you read the nom? :P 05:32 I wrote my own statement for it and everything :P 05:32 Yeah :P 05:32 I wanted to oppose that but went neutral as I thouht opposing would be too harsh 05:32 It's already in the comments 05:32 Thanks, Clone :) 05:32 thought 05:35 SKP :( 05:35 Jst to warn you I'll have to go in a little while 05:35 Just* 05:36 But I'll beback 05:36 be back* 05:36 : Okay( 05:36 * :( okay 05:39 so 05:39 any new topics to discuss? 05:40 Yeah... 05:40 What exactly are the requirements for a Class 3 article? :P 05:40 :P 05:40 They're listed some where, right? 05:40 Yeah, just a sec 05:41 "Class 3 includes articles that are acceptable, but could still need some work, such as MoS-compliant articles that still lack info, or articles that have a lot of content but are not MoS-compliant, and short articles that are MoS-compliant." 05:41 05:42 OK :) 05:42 Thanks 05:43 :) No problem. That was all that was on the page 05:43 Category:Class_3_Articles 05:44 aside from the Class 3 articles listed there 05:47 I'm working on making a bunch of Class 2 articles :) 05:48 Cool. How many have you gotten so far? 05:49 One :P 05:49 I'm on my second :) 05:49 :P 05:49 Back from Lunch :P 05:49 i have to gtg soon hough 05:50 *though 05:50 I was wondering 05:50 That was a long lunch 05:50 :P 05:50 :P 05:50 Well, I did watch TV for 05:50 'a few seconds' 05:50 :P 05:51 Ok 05:52 Why didn't the new Ninjago episode come out last night? 05:52 I was wondering 05:52 Because it was too terrible to broadcast? 05:53 I don't know. I don't have cable, so I wasn't there to not see it. :P 05:53 lol 05:53 I wasn't joking 05:53 ? 05:54 (Clone despises Ninjago) 05:54 oh 05:54 :) 05:55 why 05:56 Not sure 05:56 I guess it's too immature for him. 05:56 Yeah 05:57 for once, Clone actually left the chat! 05:57 The first year of Ninjago was OK, I didn't like the skeletons at all, but it wasn't bad 05:57 Then it just went worse and worse 05:58 The sets or the show? 05:58 Nuke, where's LSC? 05:59 idk 05:59 Can you get him to come on? :P 06:00 sure 06:00 :D Thanks 06:00 Mission Failed :( 06:00 ? What happened? 06:00 Hi Storm 06:00 Hey 06:01 Hi storm 06:01 he said no 06:01 LSC 06:02 Nuke is a Lehvak Va :P 06:02 grumble 06:02 O/ 06:02 yep :P 06:02 I just got back from Freshman Orientation 06:02 I'm Tahu. ;) 06:02 A Ninja Lehvak Va, to be exact 06:02 I'm Reidak 06:02 Katana's ;) 06:03 Hi guys o/ 06:03 Tahu, follow the lehvak Va to the Bohrok nest 06:03 Hi 06:03 My first Katanas where fom Lehvak Va. :) 06:03 O/ 06:03 How are you Irnakk> 06:03 *Irnakk? 06:03 And now there's a Lewa! :P 06:03 Great! :d 06:03 Can I play? :3 06:03 Perfect timing 06:03 we have a Bionicle Gathering! 06:03 Everyone should have Bionicle avatars! 06:03 :P 06:03 Yep 06:03 Ikr 06:04 I have to go to the dentist soon (bored) 06:04 :( 06:04 Why? :( 06:04 :( 06:04 O/ 06:04 Because of his teeth? 06:04 But they have an arcade system there :D 06:04 Maybe :D 06:04 :D 06:04 :d 06:05 Reidak has to clean out his teeth :P 06:05 Yep 06:05 4 :D 's in a row. :p 06:05 Hel'lo, people. :P 06:05 But they're white as Thok! 06:05 I agree. 06:05 :D 06:05 He does have some large teeth to clean 06:05 BIO avatars? :P 06:05 Yeah 06:05 Well they glow in the dark...that isnt good 06:05 :P 06:05 Reidak has dirty teeth in Bionicle Heroes. :p 06:05 I just saw a brand new set at a book store today. 06:05 lol 06:05 maybe he ate something radioactive 06:05 :P 06:05 A BIO set. :D 06:06 what? 06:06 Everyone has dirty teeth in Bionicle Heroes 06:06 Yeah :p 06:06 Well, at least the Piraka 06:06 Piraka creeps me out. :P 06:06 Glad i didnt appear in it,because my teeth would have been baad! :p 06:06 Or whatever they're called. ;P 06:06 Mine too :P 06:07 @Klin what do you mean by a Bio set 06:07 Bionicle 06:07 Nooooo Jeyo! 06:07 :( Noooo!!! 06:07 Bye :( 06:07 Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! 06:07 ;( 06:07 Cya in about an hour or so ;) 06:08 Bye 06:08 ;) 06:08 o/ 06:08 O/ 06:08 My "Noooooooo" was longer :P 06:08 06:08 Jeyo I thought you left :P 06:08 I reloaded to show off my cold new avatar 06:08 Another Toa! 06:08 Kopaka! 06:09 AHHH the toa are gonna kill me :P 06:09 Kopaka nuva 06:09 I must turn into Nuva soon! 06:09 No, don't! 06:09 Me too 06:09 Yeah 06:09 Tahu is way cooler than Tahu Nuva 06:09 But the Nuva's aren't much cooler 06:09 ^ 06:09 Lewa Mata is better 06:09 I like the original tahu the best :P 06:09 Only Kopaka Nuva is an improvement 06:09 ^ 06:09 The originals are all better aside from him 06:10 Yep, but I still like Lewa Phantoka 06:10 I have him :3 06:10 I want to be pohtu 06:10 All the Toa are gonna freeze me, then burn me, then (whatever Lewa does) to me NOOOOOOOO! 06:10 Mat was Pohatu 06:10 It's Pohatu 06:10 Not pohtu 06:10 :P 06:10 Lewa will air you. :p 06:10 I'm gonna wind you away 06:10 :P 06:10 Yeah,Mat was Pohatu. 06:11 Yep 06:11 :p 06:11 ;( 06:11 Who'll be Onua? 06:11 oh Lewa is wind? 06:11 Yep 06:11 Me 06:11 No 06:11 You'll be Gali :P 06:11 Why 06:11 Jk 06:11 All the Toa are gonna Freeze me, then Burn me, Then Lewa is gonna put me in a twister!!!! AHH 06:11 Fine I will stick with my gali in my shelf 06:12 Yep, mine's best, and in the same time worst 06:12 I was kidding 06:12 You can be Onua 06:12 Just change your avatar 06:12 Kopaka is the deadliest of the Toa 06:12 I have jaller is creepy 06:12 No, Lewa is 06:12 Da BEST 06:12 Jaller! he's not creepy, he's awesome! 06:12 gtg :( 06:12 cya o/ 06:12 :( 06:12 Bye o/ :( 06:12 O/ 06:13 Get LSC on! 06:13 Oh 06:13 I can't because Im using Ipad 06:13 KoN is Takanuva. ;) 06:13 Yep 06:13 Yeah 06:13 Can I pm you for my pass 06:13 But he's rarely on chat 06:13 I doubt Any user wants Gali. :p 06:13 Let's make a Bionicle grou 06:13 To change 06:13 *group 06:13 User:Jeyo Vote on the current song in the polls ;) 06:14 I can't change my laptop is broken 06:14 Who'll make a Bionicle group 06:14 Let's do it 06:15 I don't really know how 06:15 We need a userbox for it 06:15 You read my mind :D 06:15 I'll experiment with it 06:15 Ok 06:15 Can I be nuju 06:15 You know what to do 06:15 Yarr 06:15 Niju is not mata or nuva 06:15 *Mata 06:15 *Nuva 06:15 Nuju is a Toa metru 06:16 He is an leader 06:16 Does that matter? :p 06:16 He's a Turaga too,BTW. 06:16 Yep :D 06:16 He is in parts in. Y house 06:16 My 06:16 He looks funny 06:16 I'll play Minecraft for a bit 06:16 Brb 06:17 hey i paly 06:17 Then I'll be back in 30 m 06:17 wanna play with me? 06:17 Where 06:17 On what server 06:17 I'm playing on kipvp.com 06:17 *kitpvp.com 06:17 Right now 06:17 I won't exit chat :D 06:17 What is kitpvp? 06:17 I'm too lazy 06:17 176.9.147.115 they have survival games 06:17 A server 06:18 I'm on kitpvp.com 06:18 Ok 06:18 :p 06:18 Irnakk, do you have a Premium account? 06:18 play on that IP 06:18 No.. 06:18 i have premium 06:18 I dont know where to get it 06:18 and the server is for cracked/premium 06:18 Brb 06:18 O/ 06:18 ok 06:18 O/ 06:18 o/ 06:19 irnakk do you have craked MC? 06:19 Craked? 06:19 *cracked 06:19 Cracked? :p 06:19 yes 06:20 there is cracked minecraft 06:20 May i ask what do you mean? 06:20 for people who play for free but aren't supossed to 06:20 I play free 06:20 But cant updat 06:21 Update* 06:21 Or play online or do those server things 06:21 :( 06:21 oh the server i play on is for people who play for free AND premium 06:21 That's why i want Real MC 06:21 O/ 06:21 I have play free sometimes. 06:21 I don't use it often, though. 06:21 176.9.147.115 they have survival games 06:22 ^ is the IP 06:22 brb like 2 minutes,ok? 06:22 ok 06:22 i'm building Helms Deep atm on minecraft 06:23 Legoboy, Irnakk, PM 06:23 Ok 06:23 Back 06:23 Welcome back. ;P 06:23 Aint i a good-smeller? :p 06:23 Nuff me and my cousin will go on this server, ok? 06:24 jeyo has a new profile pic ooh 06:24 ok 06:24 Kopaka 06:24 LOL, Irnakk. :P 06:24 Yeah 06:24 Too bad MC Classic does not work for me. 06:24 Do you have a nickname I can call you? :P 06:25 Who,Me? 06:25 Yeah. 06:25 "Irn" or "Tahu" is good. :) 06:26 Only I call you Irn :P 06:26 :p 06:27 O/ 06:27 hey Clone o/ 06:27 Clone,turn your avatar to bionicle! :d 06:27 I mean, Clone!!! :D 06:28 We are making a Bionicle group. :) 06:28 But I like Clone Gunners! 06:28 Hey Clone. :P 06:29 :| 06:30 Aww, come on. I'm not going to hurt the LMBW's reputation anymore. I'll be a good user. :D 06:30 :/ 06:30 Then; Execute Order 89-BI-0-CT-59 (means kill all Clones) 06:30 *Screams* :P 06:30 I'm a Clone. :P 06:30 (eyeroll) 06:30 LMBW did the BIO avatar thing, too ya knoe. :P 06:31 Know* 06:31 Wait, brb. 06:31 Bwah. :P 06:33 Hi Clone o/ 06:33 Hi 06:35 Clone's helmet is damaged on his avatar. :p 06:35 Really? 06:36 It's missing his Cody helmet thing. :p 06:36 Yeah 06:36 But that's a normal Gunner 06:36 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120827121442/lego/images/0/02/Blasty.png this? 06:37 And he's Clone Gunner Commander Jedi 06:37 No it's Blasty from the online Star Wars comics from LEGO.com 06:37 No, I mean that you are CGCJ 06:37 Not the picture 06:37 Oh, do you read the comics 06:37 comics? 06:37 * 06:37 Tbh no 06:38 irnakk! D: 06:38 I only went on LEGO.com to get an image of Blasty for the Clone Gunner article 06:38 Ok 06:38 They are not re so good 06:38 I try to avoid going on that site 06:38 Did Irnakk leave? 06:39 Yes 06:39 Ok 06:39 And btw the games on Lego.com are stupid 06:39 Who makes them? 06:39 :D 06:39 I know :/ 06:39 They're so bad 06:39 I have never seen a good game on there 06:41 I didnt 06:41 Irnakk!!! 06:41 Oh 06:41 :) 06:41 I had a glitch 06:41 Ok 06:41 The Ipad glitch? 06:41 Yeah 06:41 xd 06:41 *XD 06:41 clone is left out 06:42 What> 06:42 i just realised i've been on since 7 am 06:42 *? 06:42 legoboy PM 06:42 Ok 06:42 Everytime i go to LG.com, i think "Perhaps this new game is cool.." after that "What the heck?! You cant even finish that game!" 06:42 :p 06:42 Yep 06:43 Helm's deep game from LG.com is waay to hard for me,and imagine how hard it would be for a very young child from 6 years old.. 06:43 yeah 06:44 i only shot 1 of the orks 06:44 *orcs 06:44 =P 06:44 They need TNT games for the LH.com games. 06:44 LG* 06:44 ^ 06:44 TNT games? 06:45 (eyeroll) really clone XD 06:46 what? 06:46 Oops, i meant Tt games XD 06:46 If it's some online games thing, I don't play those, so I'll have no idea 06:46 I played too much Minecraft XD 06:46 Oh Travelers Tales 06:47 The power stopped for a moment 06:47 Glitchy Ipad ;p 06:47 xD 06:47 I'm on my PC 06:47 The whole power stopper... 06:48 *stopped 06:48 Lol 06:48 And we live in Europe.... 06:48 What Europe? :D 06:48 I made a youtube acc. 06:48 Jeyo add my name! :P 06:48 Oh 06:48 What is it called 06:48 The Grand Ewok XD 06:49 Or it was Luke Skywalker 06:49 Link to channel? 06:49 :P 06:49 Cant remember,but that isnt ikportant. 06:49 Important* 06:49 I have a channel 06:49 Hey. 06:49 And I do reviews 06:49 I just made it. 06:49 LEGO reviews 06:49 And tomorrow i'll use it. 06:49 http://www.youtube.com/user/vaskopenguin9373 06:49 Starnge name :3 06:49 :p 06:49 *strange 06:50 Vaskopenguin... 06:50 (eyeroll) is that your channel? 06:50 Yep 06:51 Why? 06:51 Hey Clone. 06:51 Be nice. 06:51 Yeah 06:51 I'm not an adult 06:51 LO 06:51 I meant lol 06:51 Neither am I 06:52 :) 06:52 I can sub you if you want, Clone 06:52 If you can find my channel (not linking to it) 06:52 I already know it 06:52 CGCJtheBrickipedian 06:52 :P 06:52 :p 06:52 Oh,wait, 06:52 Yeah, 06:53 You'll have 10 subs 06:53 I was The Grand Ewok 06:53 I have 67 06:53 Damn... 06:53 What damn? 06:53 You knew it... 06:53 And Luke Skywalker was my name. :) 06:53 O/ 06:53 Hi 06:53 (wave) 06:53 I saw the vid on your Userpage a long time ago 06:55 Do you want me to sub you, Clone? 06:55 Only if you want to sub 06:55 I will 06:55 If you want 06:56 I like Ewoks 06:56 :p 06:56 Me to 06:56 *too 06:56 Link to your channel, Irnakk? 06:56 ^ 06:56 Clone, check your channel 06:57 :3 06:57 I have no link right now.. 06:57 Ok 06:57 ;) 06:58 Glitch again 06:58 Link to my channel? 06:58 Your? 06:58 I'm too busy to find it 06:58 http://www.youtube.com/user/CGCJtheBrickipedian/videos 06:58 Here ;) 07:00 What did you do? 07:01 Subbed 07:02 Ok 07:07 back 07:07 *Back 07:08 gtg 07:08 Bye o/ 07:08 Bye o/ 07:08 See you guys tomorrow o/ 07:15 I'll be "away" watching The Goblet of Fire 07:15 I, too, will be "away", though I'll keep an eye on chat 07:19 I'll keep an eye on chat as well 07:27 ... 07:30 nice animations clone 07:50 Hey o/ 07:51 :O No way! The Walls 2! 07:51 ? 07:51 Yogscast. 07:55 hi 07:57 Creeper! 07:59 clone your custom has been added as well as my new one czech's irnakks and awesome's 08:00 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/a/af/Clone6424.JPG 08:00 kinda big 08:00 o/ 08:05 the walls 2 :D DDDDDD 08:06 (bored) it doesn't work on here 08:22 Hi CJC 08:27 JEYO!!!!! O/ 08:27 :D 08:27 Hey! 08:27 What's yogscast? 08:27 Minecraft. 08:28 what? Yogscast is minecraft? 08:28 Or that a nickname for it or something? :S 08:28 Just search Yogscast on YouTube 08:28 :) 08:29 I did... 08:30 Ah 08:33 Hi 08:40 ... 08:40 Stupid computer 08:41 CJC, what's your favourite LEGO theme? 08:41 Friends. 08:41 Well that was obvious :P 08:41 Oh. And you, Clone? 08:43 My current favourites are Alpha Team and Knights' Kingdom II. They're tied 08:44 Mine would have to be Star Wars (well that would be if I had a favourite theme) 08:48 We need Cligr 08:48 Cligra* 08:50 Yarr 08:51 Hello, Mythrun. 08:53 Good news - 08:53 they are now releasing the Friends calendar again 08:53 I heard. 09:17 So.... 09:22 I really like how they did the head here 09:22 ARC_Trooper 09:23 The angles of his visor are perfect 09:23 The duplicate the slight grin of the Phase II helmets 09:23 *They 09:24 Ok 09:24 Sorry for not typing many messages, I'm kind of busy 09:24 Oh, okay 09:27 Gtg soon 09:28 :( 09:28 There I'll be bored on chat with no one to type messages to 09:29 then* 09:29 I'll be on later 09:29 Maybe Myhrun will talk. 09:29 He did yesterday 09:29 Ok 09:31 The term "Gtg" isn't even grammatically corect 09:31 Got to go 09:31 "I got to go 09:31 It isn't correct grammar 09:31 It should be "Htg" 09:32 "I have to go" 09:32 Okay, Htg now 09:32 Bye o/ 09:32 Hi and bye, Jeyo. 09:32 Hi 09:33 Hi Bug 09:33 Hey Bug. 09:34 Wow. Only mods/Admins here other then me. :P 09:41 Hey, CJC! 09:42 Bye. :P 09:46 Hi 09:47 Hi and bye. :P 09:55 Crashed...... 09:56 hi 09:58 Hi 09:58 h 09:58 *hi 10:02 hi 10:02 o/ 10:02 Hi 10:05 User_blog:NuffSaid1995/Some_of_us_in_customs_:D =P nice comment Clone 10:05 :P 10:06 can i see your customs 10:06 to see how you do it 10:06 Hi Data 10:06 hi 10:06 data! 10:06 o/ 10:07 o/ 10:07 Chat is lagging for me. 10:07 i don't think my customs of some of us are THAT bad 10:08 User_blog:NuffSaid1995/Some_of_us_in_customs_:D 10:08 Same Data 10:08 Am I one of them? 10:08 No 10:08 next round yes 10:09 :) 10:09 i just need to how you want them 10:09 *need to know how 10:09 i think clone's looks more interesting 10:09 Perhaps just some random dude with a cowboy hat, sunglasses, and a gun. 10:09 ok 10:10 =p 10:10 :O - the guys who are doing the LEGO Film worked on Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs. 10:11 i think the only custom that looks stupid was czech's cause i put too much MF/old timed stuff in 10:11 @CJC : O 10:12 cool! 10:13 I agree. 10:13 what if Pixar made it :O 10:13 :D 10:13 :D 10:13 10:14 if pixar made a lego movie 10:14 : )))))))))) 10:16 i was gonna make CJC's 10:16 Pixar wont be making it :/ 10:17 i said what if 10:17 Does anyone mind if I add "TBA" to the 2013 Star Wars sets? 10:17 for... 10:18 They have been announced. 10:19 The set numbers? 10:19 oh 10:20 I meant, for example "TBA The Old Republic Battle Pack" 10:21 But when I read that, I read it as not number TBA, but the whole set to be TBA'd 10:21 Hi 10:21 http://www.flickr.com/photos/33917494@N06/7884536188/in/photostream/ ;-; 10:21 Hello Tlsonic 10:22 hello 10:22 o/ 10:22 @Nuff I just saw that pic about 15 minutes ago :) 10:22 LOL =p 10:22 I wonder who the Mando with the spiky helmet is? 10:22 not full caps :P 10:23 XD 10:23 wrong timing 10:23 Hello. o/ 10:23 I bet it's Darth Maul. 10:23 Hello 10:23 :P 10:24 oh the person in the helmet with spikes are actually ashoka as she is kiddnaped and anakin slices her head of and clone wars end after anakin rage quits 10:24 How are you all? 10:24 oh fine 10:25 Hi, Ermac27. 10:25 Hi 10:25 Hi Ermac 10:25 http://www.starwars.com/watch/detours_trailer_1.html these starwars show are getting worse :'( 10:25 o/ Erm 10:25 I know 10:25 That is terrible 10:25 Oh. 10:25 *eats burrito* 10:25 *eats pizza* 10:26 Do you like a pizza? 10:26 And now I have to go o/ 10:26 Bye. 10:26 *Takes another slice of pizza* 10:26 Bye CJC o/ 10:26 :( 10:26 <1999bug> I wouldn't call it terrible; its purely comedy. Its not like it is gonna be canon. 10:27 Do you like a pizza, NuffSaid1995? 10:28 yes.... 10:28 i love pizza 10:28 bye 10:28 o/ 10:29 o\ 10:29 o/ 10:29 :D 10:29 :D 10:29 :/ U HAPPY HE IS GONE!? 10:29 oops caps 10:29 sorry i left it on 10:29 from minecraft 10:30 I am liking a pizza, too. :/ 10:30 :) 10:30 :) 10:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6j8vfgLLuDY 10:33 Not good. 10:50 back 10:50 Hey guys 10:53 Dead chat, eh? 10:54 yeah kinda 10:54 my friend would have been on if my school didn't load him with homework 10:55 Hai 10:58 o/ 11:00 o/ 11:04 I had to do something and now I forgot what it was that I had to do (frustrated) 11:04 Ugh 11:05 I knowe what you mean 11:07 Czech have you seen my custom of you not in real life but as a sigfig 11:07 Yarr 11:07 I like it :) 11:07 :D 11:07 11:08 just saw the comment 11:08 i personaly like the staff 11:08 When you get The Swamp Creature, can I have his head, and the Mummy head on the staff? :P 11:08 :D 11:08 and obviously clone..... just ok then gtg o/ 11:09 Bye, NuffSaid1995. o/ 11:11 o/ 11:12 Playing Happy wheels 11:18 K 11:27 Bored... 11:35 Hi BB 11:35 11:35 Hi. 11:36 I'm back the real me 11:37 I like trains 11:38 :| 11:39 sup 2012 08 30